The Mind of a Pokemon
by moneyz3
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a Pokemon thinks? Follow a vulgar Bellsprout as he traverses the Kanto region. When he was captured, he left his family and friends behind. Now he must go on an adventure and fight everyone his trainer challenges.
1. Caught

It was another day in the fields of Route 24. I was talking to my friend, Jay (Oddish), when a trainer came running through. "Oh God, another trainer." *battle music starts playing* "Oh hell no," I say as I'm transported into a wild Pokemon battle. He throws out a level 15 Charmander. "Shit," I mumble. But he only hears the cry of me. The word "bell". He can't stop me. I will beat him. I will reunite with Jay and my pa- "OW MY FAVORITE KNEE!" The trainer told the Charmander to use "Ember". It was "super effective". That stupid text can go suck a dick. He throws a Great Ball at me. I try to break out but I can't. He captures me.

He thinks for a second. He names me "Jay". Why must I be named Jay? The irony. It hurts. I'm silently crying in my ball. Please help. I started feeling much better right after I thought that. I hear a muffled "Please come again!" He healed me. I'm happy. A few minutes later, I, once again, hear a muffled voice. This time of a man. "Welcome to the Cerulean City Gym! I hope you brought your Grass and Electric Pokemon!" I think to myself. "Motherfu-"


	2. Cerulean Gym

I miss Jay and my parents even though I've only been gone like 15 minutes. She walked in the gym, left, and trained me to level 19. I don't know why. She walks back in and I hear a muffled voice. I'm already used to them. On the outside and on the inside. "Prepare for a shower.. wait no storm," the voice said. Bad delivery lines, sounds awkward. This'll be easy. "Go Jay!" My trainer threw my ball. It HURTS to be thrown SHARRON! Sharron doesn't understand anything. Just a mindless child that somehow gets to the Elite Four in a week. Fuck you Sharron.

The other trainer threw out a Horsea. One "Vine Whip" and it was over. The trainer simply named "Swimmer" throws out a Shellder. It's hard to know people when you don't even know their names. Another "Vine Whip" and it fainted. I was right. It was easy. Hell, it was easier than easy. The text said "Level Up!" I feel like a hormonal teenager. My fucking voice is cracking every two minutes.

Blah blah, muffled voice saying how they are cool and get raped in one move. That Jr. Trainer was easier than the last. Goldeens are basically Magikarps that have moves that aren't splash. Anyways, now we are fighting Misty, the Gym Leader. The Staryu was easy. But instead of one move for Starmie, it took two. I thought this was supposed to be hard. But it was like taking candy from a baby. "Level Up!" Oh cool. Wait a minute… I feel like I'm about to barf out my intestines. "OH MY FUCKING GOD SHARRON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! I'M IN PAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She only heard me crying in pain, saying "bell" and then "weepin". I evolved into a Weepinbell. I turned into a ball of light and my body was turned into more of a hormonal teenager. Now my voice cracks happen every minute. But I feel stronger. More powerful.

"Congratulations, Sharron. Here's the Cascade Badge and TM11!" Misty exclaimed.

"But what does it do?" Sharron asked. I don't fucking know Sharron, what does it do? It's probably some dumbass move you won't use. That's what it is. By the time I finished my mind rant, I was in my ball and going to the PokeCenter.


	3. Tedious Battles

I talked to Sharron's recently evolved Charmeleon. He, same as me, hates her. The dumbass just walks around and slowly gets through her adventure. After defeating the trainers on Nugget Bridge with Charmeleon, Nidorino, and I,this weird dude said he got stuck in a Pokemon's body. Likely story. I think Sharron and him should start dating because they're both dumbasses. So somehow, Sharron puts him back in his original body. I don't even know how because she is stupider than a housefly. And then, she goes BACK to Cerulean City. That bitch already forgot she was here. So there is the Team Docket person or something, didn't quite hear it. He robbed these people's house and they ask Sharron to help. She'll probably end up shitting herself because the Docket guy has scary Pokemon. "Go Jay!" Come on. Give me a break. I need to beat up a Drowzee, which is autistic enough to beat itself anyway. "Use Sleeping Powder!" What they don't want you to know is that all these powder moves all have some form of cocaine in them. That's why I'm always high. I beat him. Ya da ya da. Same stuff. This is really tedious. I just battle people. And that's what I did on the next couple routes.

Then, surprisingly, we get on cruise. The first time in my life, I'm happy because of Sharron. We get to go on a nice cruise. "Go Jay!" I see the rival "Poopybutt" (nice one Sharron) with a Pidgeotto in front of me. Sharron, you know I'm weak to Flying. She doesn't care and then, when I'm tired, I passed out, blacked out, fainted, or whatever it is.


	4. The Narcissistic Diglett

Sharron didn't even revive me until after the cruise. The one time I can have fun, she fucking takes it away from me. Nidorino said that there wasn't much after the "Poopyhead" battle. Except a luxurious cruise, of course. They all partied and had fun. And there I was, blacked out from the beating that Pidgeotto gave me. I hate you Sharron. Anyways, the next gym is an Electric gym, which is only weak to Ground. We went to Diglett Cave and she caught a Diglett. The Diglett she caught is a cocky and narcissistic asshole. He brags and brags and brags. Did I mention he brags? It was a good thing Sharron finished the gym on her first try because she put him back in the PC. Thank God.

Then we went back to the Diglett Cave, went on a Route, went back into a far more darker cave, and went on another Route. And then we ended up at a creepy town. It's apparently called Lavender Town. Sharron walked around there for a couple minutes, went back to one of the routes and caught an Ekans. This Ekans was actually pretty nice compared to the others I've met. After making her way back to Lavender Town, she looked up at the eerie tower which holds the graves of dead Pokemon. After shitting her pants for the second time on this adventure, she goes in.


	5. The Sweet Smell of Lavender

**Reviews: Warhammer4life: Thanks for the heads up. I recently blocked them thanks to you and someone else in the community :)**

This place knows me. I can decompose slowly. I would rather be dead than be with Sharron. I don't really know why there are so many trainers here. Psychics and other people like that. They're kinda creepy but I think they are going through a phase. And then, we saw Poopybutt. That name is so immature that I'm just going to call him the rival. Anyways, he looked like he was mourning over something. A dead Pokemon maybe. Idk. But Sharron, being the retarded person she is, decides to battle him. I did notice that he didn't have his Raticate like in the previous battles. Strange. Anyways, I was able to beat up only one of his Pokemon. I feel bad for him. Sharron is the true villain here.

After the battle, we trudged up the tower. Sharron had got these goggles on the way here. She put them on. I don't know what they do but she looks like a dumbass while wearing them. She like saw a ghost of a dead Pokemon. She didn't say what it was though. I'm just gonna say a Kakuna because they are sacrificed to Lord Helix. When we got to the top, the Docket guys ambushed us. She beat them easily because their Pokemon are bad. Then this random Cubone ran into here. Maybe the dead Pokemon is a Marowak. After the Cubone gives it a goodbye, the ghost slowly rises up and disappears. We left the tower after that and went on our way to the next gym.


End file.
